


Pokémon Sun/Moon: The Stars Shine Brightest When It's Dark

by EchoesOfFablesPast



Series: Pokemon Remakes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, My own twist on Pokémon Sun/Moon, Team Skull isn't as Goofy here sorry, there may be violence and death later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfFablesPast/pseuds/EchoesOfFablesPast
Summary: When 15 year old Vega moved to Alola, she never expected the turns her life would take when she arrived on the island. She hadn't expected to receive a Pokémon from the Kahuna or begin an island challenge. But life doesn't always turn out the way you plan, and as her eyes meet sweet but scared green ones, her ears catch the sound of booming laughter, and her fingers grip silky black leather, she doesn't think she would ever change the course of her life, not one bit.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking out my story! I hope you like it! I tried keeping the dialogue as close to the original as possible, but i did change some things.

' _You have a message from the Alola region's own Professor Kukui!'_ the little yellow icon blinked rapidly. You moved the mouse to click on it, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves.  A blurry image appeared in the video cam screen, before focusing and revealing a middle aged man with bronze skin and relaxed brown eyes framed by green rimmed glasses. He reached a hand out to fix the tilted cam, a muffled mumble of _'Hang on, now. Gimme a sec...'_ echoing from the speakers. You giggled, thinking to yourself that he must not use Video Cam much. When he got it fixed, Kukui smiled a big smile and waved.

"Hey there! Good afternoon!" He greeted, "So today's the day you're moving to Alola!" You nodded, and he moved his hand, an image of the islands of Alola popping up, "Alola is made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock is full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah!"

He held up a PokéBall, grinning, "There's no shortage of rare Pokémon out here in Alola, either! Such mysterious creatures!" He tossed the PokéBall into the air. A soft blue light flashed, and a small, brown dog-like  Pokémon popped into the view of the camera, wide blue eyes examining your face in curiosity.

"You find them all over! In the grass, in the caves, in the skies and sea...here in Alola, we love our pokemon, and we depend on them heeps, too." The canine Pokémon climbed up to Kukui's face, sniffing at him. "Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" the canine Pokémon had his nose right in Kukui's ear, and finally the professor had enough, gently pushing the Pokémon away, gently asking, "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm talking to play!?" Ah, It's name is Rockruff then. Rockruff nodded happily, jumping down and out of the view of the camera. You giggled at Kukui's exasperated face. 

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody!" He said cheerfully and you nodded, urging him to continue.

"So which photo do you want me to use for your Trainer Passport?" You quickly went to your Gallary and picked out the picture to send. It was a cute photo. Your head was slightly tinted, and your blonde hair framed your pale face nicely, and your blue eyes glittered with excitement. You sent it over.

"Okay, this the one you want?" You nodded a yes," Alright then, I'll let you spell out your name for me." You typed in 'Vega' into the chat box and hit 'send'.

"Ah, so you go by Vega?" You nodded, shooting him a cheerful grin, "10-4, Good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!" He grinned at you excitedly.

He crossed his arms, "Vega! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo!" He laughed, and you joined in. His laughter was contagious. Rockruff appeared again, resting on the Professors shoulder.

"Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" 

You grinned, waving "I can't wait to meet you either, sir!" 

His grin got even wider at your verbal response, waving goodbye before ending the call. You sat back in your chair and let out a deep breath, your nerves finally settling down.

"Vega! Come help me with these boxes!" Your mother called. You jumped out of your chair.

"Coming mom!" You called, trotting away from your desk.

Sitting open on the desk was a travel pamphlet to Alola. A kind looking blonde woman sat smiling on the second page, a proud look on her face.  A plane ticket sat just above her head.

* * *

 

_'Tap tap tap tap!'_

The repeating sound of light footfalls echoed through the quiet white building, white shoes hitting the equally white ground in a rapid pace. 

Racing down the hall was a girl, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, and her green eyes wild but determined. Her hand clutched the bag she carried tightly as she skidded into a strange, triangle-shaped platform. Bars sprouted on every side, and the platform began rising upwards. 

It rose until it came up to a garden like place, the bars dropping. The girl looked around, her hair whipping around with the rapid movement of her head. She panted, holding the bag tighter. A worried 'Pe-pew...' came from said bag, and glowing yellow eyes stared up at her. She looked down and gave it a comforting smile.

"We'll be okay Nebby, don't worry." She mumbled as she slowly walked off the platform.

"There she is!" a gruff voice yelled from her back. She gasped, turning to look behind her. Two men stood there, cold eyes trained on her and a finger being pointed at her from the closest one.

"Get her!" He yelled, dropping his hand. She turned and took off running, the men right on her heels. They chased her around multiple corners, the girl trying desperately to lose them. As she rounded another corner, another man stepped out, blocking the path with a sick grin on his face.

She gasped and slid to a stop, panting heavily. She stared at the new man before turning and seeing the other two slowly walking towards her, the first one with a twisted grin marring his otherwise attractive features. 

She shook, her green eyes filling with fear and tears. This was it. It was over.

Suddenly, a bright, multicolored light began spilling from her bag. She looked down, eyes wide and tears dripping down her cheeks. The light swirled around her, blinding the men. They raised their arms to block out the harmful light.

The girl curled around her bag, and suddenly, with one more flash, she was gone, nothing but a bright sphere shooting off into the twilight.


	2. A Pokémon!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to add the second chapter because why not lol

**_Three months later..._ **

It was a warm morning on Melemele Island. The sun was shining, the grass was swaying in the salty ocean air, and the ocean glittered with the promise of adventure. 

Standing on the wrap around porch with her arms spread, taking in the morning sun and salty breeze was a young looking woman with bronze skin and long, thick brown hair. Standing a ways away from her was a Kantonian Meowth.

" _Ahhh!_ ", She sighed deeply, "Can't you just feel that warmth! The first day spent under Alola's sun! It's so warm and bright here!" She happily sighed again, before lowering her arms, "But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" She turned to the feline Pokémon at her side, "Meowth? Go get Vega for me, would you?"

Meowth nodded, waving its arms around and responding with a cheerful 'Meow!. before taking off into the house. It trotted to the door on the right, opening it and peering inside before entering fully. 

"Mrooooow?" It called, looking around. Its eyes landed on the bed on the right of the room and it walked over to stand beside it. It took notice of the sleeping girl atop it and smirked to itself. Taking a deep breath, the feline Pokémon wailed a loud 'Mwaaaaaaawwwwrrrrrrrrr!'. The girl jumped, a startled yelp echoing in the room. Meowth snickered. The girl looked down at the feline with large eyes that narrowed once her mind had processed the previous events.

"You little shit..." Vega grumbled, swatting at Meowth with her pillow. The cat let out a startled warble as it was smacked with the fluffy object. It took off out the door once it got its bearings back. Vega yawned, stretching, and slowly crawled out of her bed. She ran a hand through her fluffy blonde bob-cut, another yawn escaping her. She looked down and saw she was in her regular clothes. Huh. She must have fallen asleep when she was resting after unpacking some of her things last night. Vega walked over to the door of her room and stepped out. Just as she fully stepped out, her mother came in, a cheerful grin lighting up her youthful features.

She giggled, "You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!" Vega rolled her eyes. Her mom knew very well that she could sleep for days straight and still be tired. She was always tired for some reason. 

"So Vega..." Her mom began, "Are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?" 

"Of Course! I've been pumped for months!" Vega cheered, pumping her fist. Her mom laughed, a hand raising to her mouth.

"That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some, too!" Mom cheered, "We're living in the Alola Region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit!" You could tell she was still giddy with the excitement from the move. Vega knew her mothers family was from Alola and her mom had always wanted to live here just because of that fact. Vega's eyes took in her moms form. The darker skin, brown hair, and her taller, thicker frame. She really didn't look like her mother. Maybe her facial shape and eyes, but that's all. And her voice. A light sing-song like tone that they both shared. Vega though of her own looks. Light, blue eyes, pale skin, short and tiny stature, blonde hair and pudgy baby cheeks. Vega knew she got most of her looks from her dad, a denizen of the Sinnoh Region. She shook the thought of her father off. She didn't want to be sad right now.

"I'm sure the Pokemon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?" she chimed, having not noticed Vega's daydreaming state.

A knock on the door interrupted them. And then a chime throughout the house.

Her mom turned to her, "That must be Professor Kukui! Why don't you go let him in, dear?" she asked. Vega nodded, moving towards the door. Just as she was about halfway to said door, it opened  and in strutted aforementioned Kukui. 

'Then what was the point of me even walking over here?' Vega thought a little sourly, an eyebrow raised.

Kukui looked around for a second, and then let his gaze move over to the short teen standing by his side. He grinned, "Hey there, Vega! Good to finally see you in person, cousin! You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola!" Vega snorted, he didn't know the half of it, "You feelin' any jet leg?"

"Yeah, a little. But not to bad." Vega smiled and shrugged. Kukui laughed.

"We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still daytime out here, yeah!" Kukui said, moving his arms about as he talked. 

Just as he finished speaking, Mom walked over, eyes twinkling in cheer.

"Professor Kukui! Yes, we arrived yesterday!" They shook hands, Kukui giving another chuckle.

"Hey there Maia! I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would ya? You make me sound old with that title stuff." He huffed. Mom laughed, patting his arm. "Oh shush Kuku, you sound like such a baby." Kukui scowled at her jokingly. 

You see, your mom (Maia) and Kukui were really good friends. They met when Kukui traveled to Kanto to take on the League. They'd stayed in contact for many years, but Kukui hadn't known about you until about a year ago, when your mother finally broke down to the Alolan man about her broken marriage and teenage daughter. He had been the one to suggest and even pay for some of your move to Alola.  You were very grateful to this man.

"Anways, Welcome to Alola!" He greeted. Mom giggled.

" I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know!" Your mom teased, but changed her tone to excitement for the rest of her sentence, "I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since!"

Kukui bellowed, "Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there research Pokemon moved and all. I thought I knew a few things about battling, But those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!" You swear you heard your mom whisper a sassy,'They didn't just prove you wrong they whopped your ass.'

"Hey now, Vega!" Kukui was turned back to you now,"Lets get a move on to the next town over, cousin. Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna! And get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!" Vega gasped, eyes going wide in shock and excitement.

"A Pokémon!? Really!?" Kukui reached out and ruffled your hair, laughing.

"Yeah, Sure! The Kahuna who lives in  Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah!" You were practically gurgling in excitement, your hands tightly clasped in front of your chest. 

"But don't go taking on  the kahuna yourself! The kahuna's are crazy strong Trainers! They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!" You just raised an eyebrow at him. Did you look that stupid? Maybe that's something Hau would do, but you? Nah. Speaking of your three-month-long penpale buddy, you needed to track down the green haired Alolan boy.

"Hala will simply give my girl a Pokémon? That's amazing! I knew he was a nice guy, but wow!" She turned to me, putting her hands on her hips and giving me a wide grin, "Hurry and get ready, Vega! Your bag and hat and things are still in the boxes in your room, I think. And grab your Adventure Rules book while you're there too, hun." You nodded.

"Ohh, I bet you've got a stylin' hat that'll match mine, yeah?" You sweatdropped, and just gave a weak, 'Yeah, sure.' in response, before jogging over to your room. You quickly grabbed the things you needed and put on your hat. Pulling your bag over your shoulder, you strutted out of your room. Mom and Kukui were laughing joyously. Your mom heard the closing of your door and turned to you as you neared her. A soft, nostalgic smile stretched over her lips.

"You look ready for anything, now. Have a good time out there, honey!." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You let yourself relax into her touch. 

"I'll make sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokémon!" She mumbled against your forehead. You risked a glace at the Professor, and you saw him giving you and your mother a gentle look. Your mom pulled away, still smiling at you.

Kukui gave you a thumbs up, "Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin!" Meowth meowed loudly in agreement, and everybody broke into laughter.

A few minutes later, you and Kukui were standing by the door. Your mom was playing with Meowth.

"Your mom there...she's sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokémon, yeah?" He said softly, his eyes shifting back and forth between mother and daughter before shaking his head and laughing.

"So lets get going to Iki Town! Time for you to get a real nice Pokémon from the island Kahuna, oh yeah!"

And with that, you both exited the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, I hope you liked it! Please leave your criticisms in the comments, It is greatly appreciated! I'll be back soon with a new chapter!


End file.
